Hermione's Musical Life
by wicked30215
Summary: PLEASE READ! I really suck at summaries so bare with me Random Hermione moments and also madeup Hermione moments. What if her life was a musical? Also romance between her and a certain redhead...
1. The Minister and I

**I really hope you liked my other story- this one is just as romantic and just as funny.Caitlin and I were listening to a whole bunch of cds so we decided to do a musical!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song 'The Wizard and I' Pity.**

**Basically- this part is about whenHermione first starts Hogwarts andher and McGonagall are talking about Hermione metting the Minister.**

McGonagall: Oh, Miss Granger:  
Many years I have waited  
For awitch like you to appear  
Why, I predict the Minister

Could make you his  
Magic grand vizier!  
My dear, my dear  
I'll write at once to the Minister

Tell him of you in advance  
With a talent like yours, dear  
There is a defin-ish chance  
If you work as you should  
You'll be making good:

Hermione  
Did that really just happen?  
Have I actually understood?  
This weird quirk I've tried  
To suppress or hide  
Is a talent that could  
Help me meet the Minister  
If I make good  
So I'll make good:

When I meet the Minister  
Once I prove my worth  
And then I meet the Minister

What I've waited for since: since birth!  
And with all his Wizard wisdom  
By my looks, he won't be blinded  
Do you think theMinister is dumb?  
Or, like Hippogriffs, so small-minded?  
No! He'll say to me,  
"I see who you truly are -  
A girl on whom I can rely!"  
And that's how we'll begin  
TheMinister and I:

Once I'm with the Minister  
My whole life will change  
'Cuz once you're with the Minister  
No one thinks you're strange!  
Nofriend (Ron)is not proud of you,  
Nofriend (Harry)acts ashamed  
And all ofHogwarts has to love you  
When by theMinister you're acclaimed  
And this gift - or this curse -  
I have inside  
Maybe at last, I'll know why  
When we are hand and hand -  
TheMinister and I!

And one day, he'll say to me, "Hermione,  
A girl who is so superior  
Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside  
Have a matching exterior?  
And since folks here to an absurd degree  
Seem fixated on your verdigris  
Would it be all right by you  
If I de-greenify you?"

And though of course  
That's not important to me  
"All right, why not?" I'll reply  
Oh, what a pair we'll be  
TheMinister and I:  
Yes, what a pair we'll be  
TheMinister and:

Unlimited  
My future is unlimited  
And I've just had a vision  
Almost like a prophecy (A/N: Can you belive thatwas already in the lyrics?)  
I know - it sounds truly crazy  
And true, the vision's hazy  
But I swear, someday there'll be  
A celebration throughout Hogwarts

That's all to do with me!

And I'll stand there with the Minister

Feeling things I've never felt  
And though I'd never show it  
I'll be so happy, I could melt!  
And so it will be  
For the rest of my life  
And I'll want nothing else  
Till I die  
Held in such high esteem  
When people see me, they will scream  
For half of Howarts' fav'rite team:  
The Minister...

And I!

* * *

**So... what didyou think of it? I can't wait tillI write the next Chapter! It's probaly going to be called 'Loathing' because of Ron and Hermione fighting... **


	2. Loathing!

**Okay, thanx so luch for reviewing! Oh, I'm soo happy! My friend's Nikki (not Talia) and Catilin (Ruri) are sleeping over and we're gonna watch Montey Python and the Holy Grail! It's so stupid. Anyways... I really hope you like this chapter. Anyways, this chapter is when Hermione meets Ron. Let's just say, they don't et into a good start...Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters nor do I own the song 'What is thisFeeling?' from Wicked! Damn it...**

**

* * *

**

Hermione: Dearest Darlingest Mother and Father

Ron: My dearbrothers

Both:There's been some confusion  
Over rooming here atHogwarts

Ron: But of course, I'll care for Ginny

Hermione: But of course, I'll rise above it

Both: For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
Yes, there's been some confusion  
For you see, my room-mate is...

Hermione: Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe

Ron: Smart

Hermione: What is this feeling?  
So sudden and new?

Ron:I felt it the moment  
I laid eyes on you

Hermione: My pulse is rushing...

Ron: My head is reeling...

Hermione: my face is flushing...

Both: What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes! Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

Hermione: For your face

Ron: Your voice

Hermione: Your clothing

Both: Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure and strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!

Fred and George: Dear Ickle Ronnie, you are just too dumb

How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
She's a terror! She's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But dear Ronnie, you're a martyr!

Ron: Well... these things are sent to try us!

Fred and George: Poor lil Ronnie, forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified  
We all just want to tell you:  
We're all on your side!

Hermione, Ron, and (Fred and George): What is this feeling (Loathing)  
So sudden and new? (Unadulterated loathing)  
I felt the moment (For her face, her voice)  
I laid eyes on you (Her clothing)  
My pulse is rushing (Let's just say:)  
My head is reeling (We loathe it all!)  
Oh, what is this feeling? (Ev'ry little trait)  
Does it have a name? (Makes our very flesh)  
Yes: (Begin to crawl:.)  
Ahhh: (Ahhh:)

All: Loathing!

Hermione, Ron, and (Fred and George): There's a strange exhilaration (Loathing)  
In such total detestation (Loathing)  
So pure, so strong (Loathing)

Fred and George: So strong!

Ron and Hermione: Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing For forever loathing  
Truly deeply loathing you!  
My whole  
Life long!

Ron: Boo!

Hermione: Ah!

Ron: Ha!


	3. I'm Not That Girl

**This part of the story is sad... It's about Hermione seeing Ron and lavender erm...ya know... Anyways PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, Caitlin says hi to all ya'lls! I'm listening to a true HP song- it' called Breakaway. It's so awsome! Anyways... I hope you like it!**

* * *

Hermione: Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
Roncould be that boy  
But I'm not that girl:

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
Roncould be that boy  
I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
Lavender'swinsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl:

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the world  
There's a girl I know  
Ronloves her so  
I'm not that girl

* * *

**I really hope you like this... it's kind of based on a true story cause this happened to me and Caitlin also... don't ask about it- weboth got our hearts broken- see ya'lls! XOXXOXO Amanda**


	4. Popular!

**Hello my wonderfulviewers! Iam very happy that you decided to read this story and thanx sooo much for reviewing. This song is about Hermione becomming 'Popular' by the help of Parvati. Parvati and Hermione are know friends because Lavender is spendeing too much time with 'Won-Won'. PleaseREVIEW! Thanx**

**

* * *

**

Parvati (spoken):Mione - now that we're friends, I've decided to  
make you my new project.

Hermione (spoken): You really don't have to do that

Parvati(spoken): I know. That's what makes me so nice!  
(sung) Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I  
(And let's face it - who isn't  
Less fortunate than I?)  
My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed  
And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over  
I know I know exactly what they need  
And even in your case  
Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You will be:

Popular!  
You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper 'ons'  
When you talk to Ron  
Little ways to flirt and flounce  
I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to straighten your hair!  
Everything that really counts

To be popular  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:

Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a  
Sister and adviser  
There's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to popular -  
I know about popular  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll bee  
Instead of dreary who-you-were: are:  
There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming popu-  
Ler: lar:

La la la la  
We're gonna make  
You popular

When I see depressing witches

Withreally uglyfeatures  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of  
Celebratedministers of magicor  
Specially great headmasters

Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!

They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very popular  
Like me!

(spoken) Why, Miss Granger, look at you. You're beautiful.

Hermione(spoken): I - I have to go:

Parvati(spoken): You're welcome!  
(sung) And though you protest  
Your disinterest  
I know clandestinely...  
You're gonna grin and bear it  
Your new found popularity  
La la la la  
You'll be popular -  
Just not as quite as popular  
As me!

* * *

**Who'd you like it? I luv this song. It's vey funny how Glinda sings it. Anyways... review and I'll be happy. My next song is going to be called 'All I ask of You' from Phantom of the Opera. **


	5. All I Ask Of You

**Sorry, I haven't updated ina while! I expect 15 review by the end of this chapter sooo... review or I won't update in a month! Hah... just a joke but I will make Hermione go out with another character in my other story if you don't! Maybe... Blaise Zambini will do... the worst couple in history. Sorry I can't every write the words Snape and Hdmrione in the same sentence. HOLY CRAP I JUST DID! Well... I didn't mean it that time. So... read and review!**

**

* * *

**

Ron:  
No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can hex you - my words will warm and catch you.

Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you...

Hermione:  
Say you love me every waking moment,  
turn my head with talk of summertime...  
Say you need me with you now and always...  
Promise me that all you say is true -  
that's all I ask of you...

Ron:  
Let me be your shelter,  
let me be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you -  
your fears are far behind you...

Hermione:  
All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more night...  
and you, always beside me,  
to hold me and to hide me...

Ron:  
Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...  
let me lead you from your solitude...  
Say you need me with you here, beside you...  
anywhere you go, let me go too -  
Mione, that's all I ask of you...

Hermione:  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...  
say the word and I will follow you...

Ron & Hermione:  
Share each day with me,  
each night,  
each morning...

Hermione:  
Say you love me...

Ron:  
You know I do...

Ron & Hermione:  
Love me - that's all I ask of you...

Anywhere you go let me go too...  
Love me - that's all I ask of you...

* * *

**Okay, this chapter, there basically wasn't thatmuch to change because it was sooo romantic. My next one will have drama in it because Ron goes to war. I forgot the disclaimer: I didn't own any HP characters nor did I own any of the song from Phantom of the Opera. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

**I have to make this quick because I'm in school right now! Sooo please review. Caitlin is doing the same thing right now except, she's writting her own story. We're in science and using laptops! How cool is that? Anyways... puh-leez review!**

**

* * *

**

Hermione:(spoken) Ron

(sung) Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen

Let his flesh not be torn  
Let his blood leave no stain  
Though they beat him  
Let him feel no pain  
Let his bones never break  
And however they try  
To destroy him  
Let him never die:  
Let him never die:

Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka:

What good is this chanting?  
I don't even know what I'm reading!  
I don't even know which trick I ought to try  
Ron, where are you?  
Already dead, or bleeding?  
One more disaster I can add to my  
Generous supply?

Unlimited  
The damage is unlimited  
To everyone I've tried to help  
Or tried to love  
And, oh, Ron, you're the latest  
Victim of my greatest achievement  
In a long career of distress  
Every time I could, I tried making good  
And what I made was a mess!

No good deed goes unpunished  
No act of charity goes unresented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
That's my new creed  
My road of good intentions  
Led where such roads always lead  
No good deed  
Goes unpunished!

Ginny

Professor Dumbledore  
Ron  
RON!

One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention:  
Was I really seeking good  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why

No good deed goes unpunished  
All helpful urges should be circumvented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure, I meant well -  
Well, look at what well-meant did:  
All right, enough - so be it  
So be it, then:  
Let allHogwarts be agreed  
I'm wicked through and through  
Since I can not succeed  
Ron, saving you  
I promise no good deed  
Will I attempt to do again  
Ever again  
No good deed  
Will I do again!

**

* * *

**

**I have always liked this song..** This time, lets pretend Hermione doesn't go to the dark side because the whole thing of this song is that Elphaba becomes with through and through... Anyways... my next song will be 'As Long As Your Mine' another wicked song! I just love the musical wicked, don't you? It has the best music- I don't think there is one song that I don't like! Disclaimer: I didn't own 'No Good Deed' or the HP characters. Caitlin just read it and she said it was awsome so... hopefully you'll think the same. Anyways, I have to go because we need to go to our next period. Bye! Reading, here I come... sarcastically woo hoo...


	7. As Long As Your Mine

**Thnax for all my reviews! I luv ya'll sooo much! Okay... I'm almost done with this story cause I can't think of anymoremore songs. I know what I'm gonna do for my next one...You have to read to find out though... Anyways, this chpter is called 'As Long As YourMine' based on the song Elphaba andFiryeo (I don't no how to speel his name) singtogether. But this one is when Roncomes back from the war and he got some sort of deadly illness. It might be the last time Hermione ever sees him so this song isone of m favortie songs. So, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

Hermione:Kiss Me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help beliving  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreams  
Could not force  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lot all resistance  
And crossed some boarderline  
And if it turnes out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine

Ron: Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Though different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell

Both: Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time

Ron: Say there's no future (But there probaly is)  
For us as a pair

Both: And though I know I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is though  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine

* * *

**MyWICKED cd got all scratched and I'm very mad. Now I can't listen to it which makes me more mad! UGH! Let's see if it works now... hey it works! YAY! Okay... this song makes me cry but whatever... anyways, my next song is my all time favoritw song... DEFYING GRAVITY! YAY!WHo doesn't like this song? I put it in my other fan fiction too. Ya know the part where Ron says 'I'M DEFYING GRAVITY!' LOL... so review 'and I'll be happy' that is my new slogan. **


	8. No One Mourns The Wicked

**Okay... I want to thank all my reviews. I'm soo happy people like Wicked and Phantom of the Opera. I'm sorry to say butDefying Gravity is going to be in the next chapter... I'm sorry but first we needpeople to be happy the Voldemort is dead so I have toput the song 'No One Mourns The Wicked'next. I totally forgot about that! So... review plz!**

**

* * *

**

Wizards and Witches: Good news! He's dead!  
TheWizard of the West is dead!  
The wickedestwizard there ever was  
The enemy of all of us here in Hogsmeade  
Is Dead!  
Good news!  
Good news!

Harry:(spoken) Look! It's Hermione!

Hermione:(spoken) Fellow Wizards and Witches

(sung) Let us be glad  
Let us be grateful  
Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue  
The wicked workings of You-Know-Who  
Isn't it nice to know  
That good will conquer evil?  
The truth we all believe'll by and by  
Outlive a lie  
For you and -

Harry: No one mourns the Wicked

Ron: No one cries "They won't return!"

All: No one lays a lily on their grave

Men: The good man scorns the Wicked!

Women: Through their lives, our children learn

All: What we miss, when we misbehave:

Hermione: And Goodness knows  
The Wicked's lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked die alone  
It just shows when you're Wicked  
You're left only  
On your own

All: Yes, Goodness knows  
The Wicked's lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked cry alone  
Nothing grows for the Wicked  
They reap only  
What they've sown

Hermione: (spoken) Are people born Wicked? Or do they have  
Wickedness thrust upon them? After all, he had  
a father. She had a mother, as so many do:

Tom's father: How I hate to go and leave you lonely

Tom's mother: That's alright - it's only just one night

Tom's Father: But know that you're here in my heart  
While I'm out of your sight

Hermione: (spoken)  
And like every family - they had their secrets

Lover: Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty  
I've got one more night left, here in town  
So have another drink of green elixir  
And we'll have ourselves a little mixer  
Have another swallow, little lady,  
And follow me down:

Hermione: (spoken) And of course, from the moment he was born,  
he was - well - different

Tom's mid-mother: It's coming

Tom's father: Now?

Tom's mid-mother: The baby's coming

Tom's father: And how!

Tom's mid-mother and father: I see a nose  
I see a curl  
It's a healthy, perfect,  
Lovely, little -

Tom's Father: (spoken) Sweet Hogwarts!

Tom's mother: (spoken) What is it: what's wrong?

Tom's mid-mother: How can it be?

Tom's father: What does it mean?

Tom's mid-mother: It's atrocious

Tom's father:It's obscene!

Tom's mid-mother and father: Like a froggy, ferny cabbage  
The baby is unnaturally

All: Green!

Tom's father: (spoken) Take it away: take it away!

Hermione: (spoken) So you see - it couldn't have been easy!

All: No one mourns the Wicked!  
Now at last, he's dead and gone!  
Now at last, there's joy throughout the land  
And Goodness knows  
We know what Goodness is  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked die alone

Hermione:He died alone:

All: Woe to those  
Who spurn what Goodness  
They are shown  
No one mourns the Wicked

Hermione: Good news!

All: No one mourns the Wicked!

Hermione: Good news!

All: No one mourns the Wicked!  
Wicked!  
Wicked!

* * *

**This song is very long, I know. But I still like it. Now, our next song is Defying Gravity- YES! So 'review andI'll be happy'! LOL! **


	9. TRY DEFYING GRAVITY!

**Hello people! I am sooo happy that y'all reviewed! I know you people want the song'Defying Gravity' and... well... HERE IT IS! Hagotcha! Anyways... there is this one reviewer that has supported me through most of this and I am sooo happy! So,****ronhermione4eva2314, thischapter is dedicated to you!**

* * *

Ginny: (spoken)Hermione - why couldn't you have stayed calm for  
once, instead of flying off the handle!  
(sung) I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever!

Hermione: I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy, too  
I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition

Both: So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy right now

Ginny: (spoken) Mione, listen to me. Just say you're sorry:  
(sung) You can still be with the Minister  
What you've worked and waited for  
You can have all you ever wanted:

Hermione: (spoken) I know:  
(sung) But I don't want it -  
No - I can't want it  
Anymore:

Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!

Ginny: Can't I make you understand?  
You're having delusions of grandeur:

Hermione: I'm through accepting limits  
'Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down:  
(spoken) Glinda - come with me. Think of what we could  
do: together.

(sung) Unlimited  
Together we're unlimited  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been  
Glinda -  
Dreams, the way we planned 'em

Ginny: If we work in tandem:

Both: There's no fight we cannot win  
Just you and I  
Defying gravity  
With you and I  
Defying gravity

Hermione: They'll never bring us down!  
(spoken) Well? Are you coming?

Ginny: (spoken) You too  
(sung) I hope it brings you bliss

Both: I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy, my friend:

Hermione: So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Hogsmeade  
No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!

Ginny: I hope your happy!

Wizards and Witches: Look at her, she's wicked!  
Get her!

Hermione: Bring me down!

Wizards and Witches: No one mourns the wicked  
So we've got to bring her

Hermione: Ahhhh!

Wizards and Witches:Down!

* * *

**So... how'dyou life it? I got a new slogan! Review... '_And I'll be dancing through life'_**


	10. Dancing through life!

Ron: the trouble with schools is  
they always try to teach the wrong  
lesson  
believe me, i've beenfalingenough  
lessons to know  
they want you to become less callow  
less shallow  
but i say: "why invite stress in?"  
stop studying strife  
and learn to life "the unexamined life"

Dancing through life  
skimming the surface  
gliding where turf is smooth  
life's more painless  
for the brainless  
why think too hard?  
when it's so soothing  
dancing through life  
no need to tough it  
when you can sluff it off as i do  
nothing matters  
but knowing nothing matters  
it's just life  
so keep dancing through...

dancing through life  
swaying and sweeping  
and always keeping cool  
life is fraughtless  
when you're thoughtless  
those who don't try  
never look foolish  
dancing through life  
mindless and careless  
make sure your where less  
trouble is rife  
woes are fleeting  
blows are glancing  
when you're dancing  
through life...  
(Spoken)  
so-whats the most wicked place in town? (I know... I had to use a word Ron uses... I mean 'swankafied'? Honestly...)

Hermione: (spoken) that would be the Hogwarts Ballroom

Ron: (Spoken)  
sounds perfect.  
(Sung)  
Let's go down to the Hogwarts Ballroom  
we'll meet there later tonight  
we can dance till it lights  
find the prettiest girl...  
give her a whirl  
right on down to theHogwarts Ballroom  
come on, follow me  
you'll be happy to be there...

All:dancing through life  
down at the Ballroom...

Ron: If only because dust is what we come to...

All: nothing matters  
but knowing nothing matters

Ron: It's just...

All and Ron: life

Neville:(Spoken)  
miss Granger- i hope you'll save at least one  
dance for me. i'll be right there. waiting. all night

Hermione: (Spoken)  
oh- thats so kind. but you know what would  
be even kinder?  
(Sung)  
See that tragic'ly beautiful girl  
the one in the chair (Let's pretend Ginny's in a wheelchair...)  
it seems so unfair  
we should go on a spree  
and not she  
gee-  
i know someone would be my hero  
if that someone were  
to go invite her...

Neville: (Spoken)  
well, maybe-i could invite her!

Hermione: (Spoken)  
Oh, Neville, really?  
you would do that for me?

Neville: (Spoken)  
i would do anything for you, miss Granger

Hermione: (spoken) so...

Ron: (Spoken)  
so i'll be picking you up around eight?

Hermione: (Spoken)  
after all-  
(Sung)  
now that we've met one another...

Both: its clear- we deserve each other

Hermione: your perfect... (NOT!)

Ron: your perfect...

Both: so we're perfect together  
born to be forever...  
dancing through life...

Ginny: (Spoken)  
Oh Fred and George- isn't it wonderful?  
(Sung)  
Fin'lly, for this one night  
i'm about to have a fun night  
with thisseventh yearboy  
Hermione found for me  
and i only wish there were  
something i could do for her  
to repay her  
Fred and George see?  
we deserve each other  
andHermione helped it come true  
we deserve each other  
me and Neville...  
(Spoken)  
please Fred and George, try to understand...

Fred and Geogre: We do...

Fred and George:(Spoken)  
Hermione listen Nessa and I were talking about you  
just now-

(Spoken)  
and i was just taling about you! I thought you  
might want to wear this hat to the party tonight!  
(Sung)  
It's really,uh, sharp, don't you think, Fred?  
you know- black is this years red  
you deserve each other  
this hat and you  
you're both so erm...smart  
you deserve each other  
so here, out of the goodness of my  
heart...

Neville: listen- Ginny-

Ginny: yes?

Neville:uh-Ginny  
i've got something to confess,see the  
reason why, well-  
why i asked you here tonight  
now i know it isn't fair...

Ginny: (spoken) Oh, Neville, I know why.

Neville: (spoken) you do?

Ginny: it's because i'm in this chair  
and you felt sorry for me  
well- isn't that right?

Neville: (Spoken)  
No! NO! It's because...because...  
(Sung)  
Because you are so beautiful!

Ginny: (Spoken)  
Oh, Neville,  
(Sung)  
i think you're wonderful!  
and we desrve each other  
don't you see, this is our chance?  
we deserve each other  
Don't we Neville?

Neville:(Spoken)  
you know what?  
(Sung)  
LETS DANCE...

Ginny: WHAT!

Neville: Let's dance!

All: Dancing through life  
down at theBallroom  
if only because dust  
is what we come to  
and the strange thing:  
your life could end up changing  
while your dancing  
through!

* * *

**Wow... that was such a long song! Anyways... review... '_and I'll be dancing through life_' I really need help with my next song! What song shoudl I do? I reall don't care what kind of song it is... as long as it's a musical! So... just put what song you want in my review bax. (ALso... tell me what the song has to do with Hermione's life)**


	11. On My Own

**I am soo sorry what happened, ronhermione4eva2314! OMG if that was me, I would freak out! Ugh, I'm sooo sorry! But I know a way to cheer you up! I luved your song Idea so here it is. The summary is basically about Ron going with Lavender to the dance and Hermione is sad about it. It's kinda like I'm Not That Girl... I think. LOL Anyways, here I bring the finished score- DON JUAN TRIUMPHANT! Ha, how funny? Anyways... read! **

**

* * *

**

Hermione:And now I'm all alone again  
Nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
Without a home without a friend  
Without a face to say hello to  
And now the night is near  
I can make believe he's here

Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head

On my own  
PretendingRon's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without Ron  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness,  
The trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me  
Forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us

I love Ron  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world would go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known

I love Ron  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own.

**

* * *

Aw... how sad is that? I think I'm gonna cry! I never saw Les Miserables but it looks reallygood. I learned how to play 'Castle On A Cloud' from Les Mierables but Ireally want to see it. So... _reviewand I'll be dancing through life_! Don't you just LOVE my slogan? Also, can you help me with another song?That would be helpfull...**


	12. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Yay; another chapter! This one is based on the song 'Baby It's Cold Outside' I was listening to my Jesica Simpson Winter cd for some bizarre reason! WEIRD! ANyways, Ron invites Hermione over and Hermione needs to get home. Hermione underlined and Ron is in itaclics. And both of them are bold.

* * *

**

I really can't stay - _Baby it's cold outside_  
I've got to go away -_ Baby it's cold outside  
_This evening has been - _Been hoping that you'd drop in_  
So very nice - _I'll hold your hands, they're cold as ice_  
My mother will start to worry - _Beautiful, what's your hurry_  
My father will be pacing the floor - _Listen to the fireplace roar_  
So really I'd better scurry - _Beautiful, please don't hurry  
_well Maybe just one drink more -_ Put some music on while I pour_

The neighbors might think - _Baby, it's bad out there _  
Say, what's in this drink - _No cabs to be had out there  
_I wish I knew how - _Your eyes are like starlight now_  
To break this spell - _I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir - _Mind if I move a little closer_  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - _What's the sense in hurting my pride_  
I really can't stay - _Baby don't hold out  
_**Baby it's cold outside  
**  
I simply must go - _Baby, it's cold outside_  
The answer is no - _Ooh baby, it's cold outside_  
This welcome has been - _I'm lucky that you dropped in_  
So nice and warm -- _Look out the window at that storm_  
My sister will be suspicious - _Man, your lips look so delicious  
_My brother will be there at the door - _Waves upon a tropical shore  
_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - _Gosh your lips look delicious  
_Well maybe just a half a drink more - _Never such a blizzard before_

I've got to go home - _Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there_  
Say, lend me your coat - _It's up to your knees out there_  
You've really been grand - _Your eyes are like starlight now_  
But don't you see - _How can you do this thing to me  
_There's bound to be talk tomorrow - _Making my life long sorrow_  
At least there will be plenty implied - _If you caught pneumonia and died  
_I really can't stay -_ Get over that old out  
_**Baby it's cold outside**

**

* * *

Well, how'd you like it? Well, the next song, Harry sings. Review '_and I'll be dancing through life'_**


	13. Wake Me Up When October Ends

**Hello people. Wow, I'm making three whole chapters today! Yes, I am very boared as you can see... Guess what? I'm gonna be a witch for holloween. I have two boy cousins. On is gonn be a dementor forl holloween and the other one is gonna be Harry Potter.How cute? ANyways, wha are you gonna be? LOL! This next song is about Harry singing about his parents. You know how they died in October? Well, July won't fit so October works!

* * *

**

Harry: Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up whenOctober ends 

like myparents' come to pass  
eighteenyears has gone so fast  
wake me up whenOctober ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up whenOctober ends

summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up whenOctober ends

ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up whenOctober ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up whenOctober ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up whenOctober ends

like my parents' come to pass  
eighteenyears has gone so fast  
wake me up whenOctober ends  
wake me up whenOctober ends  
wake me up whenOctober ends

* * *

**Well, d'you like it? I know, it's sad but I really like it. The next songis about Hermione yells at Ron because she loves him and he loves her but Ron does something stupid. Review _'and I'll be dancing through life'_**


	14. Because of You

**Hello there! This is the last chapter I'm doing today. I am totally running out of ideas! I need help! I don't care if it's just a regular song! Plz! ANyways, Hermione is singing to Ron when he makes a fool of himself. Hermione tries to confess to Ron something but Ron just.. wel... let's just say one word- Lavender Brown. (okay, that's two!)

* * *

**

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh  
Every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched youcry  
I _heard_ you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
We were so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry  
In the middle of the night  
Over the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you

* * *

**All my songs are sad! Caitlin's mad because all my songs make Hermione broken hearted- oh well! Review '_dancing through life'_**


End file.
